This project is investigating the feasibility of utilizing the firing patterns of single cells in the motor cortex to control external devices such as artificial limbs or stimulation to paralyzed muscle. Long term chronic recordings from single motor cortex neurons are obtained with special microelectrodes. The ability of monkeys to control the firing patterns of single cells will provide an insight into the control one might have over single cells for controlling an external device.